Stay with me forever
by Elizabetha1700
Summary: Tres meses habian pasado desde que te habias ido,tres meses que te habia besado para salvarte,o eso crei. Perdoname por haber sido tan frio contigo das una segunta oportunidad mi hentai? Mal summary pero historia que proviene de una pervertida XD
1. Prologo

_**Les traigo aquí mi primer fic en español espero que les guste. Lo mas rapido que pueda les subo el primer capitulo ! Gracias,al fic!**_

_**Stay with me forever**_

Prologo

Ya era la séptima noche que Akira estaba mirando el cielo nublado por la ventana de su habitación, no sabía que le pasaba ni porque mierda estaba tan preocupado por él... pasaba horas a mirar el cielo, la calle , cada cosa en frente de sus ojos...en busca de la mas mínima pista de que el peli plateado siguiera vivo...

Shirogane...Shirogane...! Me dejaste solo desgraciado! - Un nudo en su garganta se formó , tenía tantas ganas de gritarle que regrese ! Que estaba solo sin él! Que sus días eran mucho más aburridos sin el pervertido de Shirogane... Ya hacia meses,3 meses exactamente que la sombra había desaparecido después que le devolviera la energía de la oscuridad besándolo... Ese podría haber sido el primero y último beso que le daría a su sombra, la última vez que podía golpearlo, verlo...

Ahora se arrepentía de haber sido tan frio con él, tres meses pueden parecer cortos pero para Akira era como no haber visto la sombra por años...

Regresa ya! Shirogane! Shirogane...! Shirogane...Shiro... - Un llanto se escuchó en la habitación acompañado del ruido sordo de un puño golpeando la pared con fuerza. "Ese maldito...me había prometido estar siempre a mi lado, mentiras! Eres un mentiroso Shirogane..." se decía a si mismo una y otra vez.

Limpió sus lagrimas furiosamente y apretó los dientes, ahora debía tragarse su orgullo por ese imbécil! Su querida sombra pervertida... lo extrañaba tanto pero no lo admitiría. Se recostó sobre la cama fría y allí quedo dormido...

Mientras eso, incontables gotas de lluvia fría cayeron una par una afuera, mojando todo a su paso, fueron acompañadas de un fuerte viento frio y rayos. La tormenta se había despertado.

Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos se sorprendió de haber dormido tanto, se levanto con pereza de la cama y tomo su celular.

Mierda! 3 mensajes y...17 llamadas perdidas ?- Solo podía ser la acosadora hermana de Kengo, la comedora de hombres entonces lo dejó sobre la mesa, pensando en tomar una ducha antes de mirar los aburridos acosos en versión mensajes de texto de Mayu.

Se desvistió con calma y fue ducharse, ahí paso largos minutos a relajarse debajo del agua caliente. Cuando salió, una vez vestido agarro de nuevo el celular.

Aya, 9 llamadas perdidas... 1h42 pm,1h43,1h44...2h03 pm?! Kouni 5 llamadas perdidas...2h05...3h56 pm ... PERO ESTAN TODOS LOCOS O QUE?! - Dos movimientos de dedo y ya se encontraba en su mensajería, borró el de la acosadora Mayu y leyó el segundo mensaje, provenía de Aya :

"1h47 pm

by : El demonio Aya

AKIRA PEDAZO DE IDIOTA?! QUE HACES QUE NO RESPONDES A MIS LLAMADAS?! Te necesitamos ahora! Pero claro, debes estar durmiendo !..."

Suspiró no tenía ganas de leer todo el mensaje de su amiga...del demonio Aya, entonces pasó al próximo mensaje :

"3h50 pm

by : Kouni

Akira ven lo mas rápido que puedas al bar de Master! Algo importante ocurrió."

Si Kou decía que era importante, lo era. Entonces tomó una chaqueta y salió corriendo al Bar Still.

Continuará...


	2. Capitulo 1 : Regresa

**Gracias por sus reviews! La continuación la subiré mañana, los capitulos seran cortos por falta de tiempo pero bueno... al fic!**

* * *

Cuando llegó al Bar Still abrió la puerta de un golpe, buscando a Master,Aya o cualquiera.

Akira-kun! Te estábamos esperando! - Dijo emocionado y preocupado Kengo completamente empapado junto con Aya que dormía sobre una mesa.

Pero que pasó aquí?- Miro con el seño fruncido el suelo, había grandes manchas de sangre, barro y...veneno de kokuchi?

Es..es Shirogane ,ah vuelto...- Dijo Master posando su mano sobre el hombro de Akira. Al escuchar su nombre, quedó sin palabras. No sabía si llorar o reír..había vuelto! Estaba contento pero no lo demostraba, su orgullo herido no le permitía. La única cosa que quería ahora era verlo...

Dónde está? - Dijo secamente, sin demostrar ninguna emoción.

Sígueme.- No dijo nada, solo siguió a Master quien lo llevó delante de la puerta de una otra habitación, donde siempre solía almacenar las botellas de alcohol. Akira miró el pomo de la puerta, no sabía qué hacer, si era buena idea verlo. Se maldijo a si mismo por pensar tanto y abrió la puerta lentamente, tenía miedo de no encontrarlo, que hubiese desaparecido de nuevo. Lejos de él... Cuando pudo ver el interior de la habitación, sintió como su corazón olvidaba como latir y sus pulmones olvidar como respirar normalmente... ahí estaba su sombra...recostado sobre una cama improvisada, su largo cabello plateado estaba suelto y sucio de una mescla de sangre y barro, caía sobre su cuerpo mojado y desnudado.

Akira sintió como su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de emoción y como sus ojos dejaban escapar unas cuantas lagrimas.

Aya y Kengo lo encontraron en el camino ,parecía ir a tu casa...estaba en un estado lamentable, ni respirar correctamente podia, traté de curarlo como pude. No dijo nada pero logró decir tu nombre antes de caer en un sueño profundo...Por eso te llamamos.- Akira escuchaba las palabras de Master, callado, mientras avanzaba cerca de Shirogane.

Estará bien, no ...? - Murmuró. La sombra no podía...no debía...no quería que se muriera esta vez. Se sorprendió a si mismo tocar el rostro hermoso de la sombra para comprobar que no era un sueño. Sus pálidas mejillas estaban heladas, retiró su mano con miedo y volvió a repetir su pregunta, esta vez buscando una respuesta de la parte de Master.

...Sabes, parece que debía luchar para sobrevivir en el mundo de las sombras. Recuperó su energía pero está agotado físicamente, cayó en algo parecido en un estado de coma. Solo necesita descanso, debe de estar bien. - Respondió inseguro, no podía saber si la sombra despertaría o no pero juzgó mejor no decirlo a Akira para no deprimirlo más. El pequeño Rey de los Rei podía ocultarlo a otros pero no a él, sabía que no andaba del todo bien por culpa de Shirogane.

Está bien.- Se limitó a murmurar Akira. Estaba tan contento pero también enojado y triste de que la sombra regresase en ese estado. Recorrió el cuerpo de la sombra con la mirada, Master como siempre tan cuidadoso, le había vendado las heridas.

-Qué pasará con Shirogane? -

-Pues..lo mejor sería llevarte lo a casa. Sabes que yo no podré cuidar de él.

-Bueno, creo que no tengo otra opción que de cuidar de este loco degenerado - Rió ante sus propias palabras.

-Perfecto! Le pediré ayuda a Kou para que lo llevemos a tu casa mas tarde.

Y así hicieron. Tarde por la noche Akira ya se despedía de sus amigos, Aya había atrapado un resfriado lo que por lo tanto no la volvió más dócil. Casi fue estrangulado por el demonio, Kengo andaba siempre detrás de él, como un perro... y por una vez eso no le molestó. La felicidad parecía haber vuelto en su corazón...pero qué rayos decía?! Nada de eso! Estaba seguro que cuando la sombra despertase le saltaría encima y lo violaría salvajemente...tan salvajemente...

Se sorprendió una vez más a hacer algo que nunca hiso, bueno...a veces tenia pensamientos impuros con Shirogane y eso nunca nadie debería saberlo. Debía admitir que era jodidamente sexy. Mierda, ahora se estaba excitando solo.

Bueno Akira! Nos vemos! Infórmanos sobre la salud de Shirogane!- Dijo sonriente Kengo quitándolo de sus pensamientos.

Ya,ya...! Vayan se! Quiero estar solo! S-O-L-O! - Enarcó las cejas.

Pero que dices? No estarás solo, Shirogane está contigo.- Aya, maldita siempre arruinando su día...pero era verdad, no estaría solo.

Bueno Akira-kun, nosotros ya nos vamos, no olvides de bien cuidar a Shirogane-sama!- Kengo y Aya aguantaron las ganas de reírse como pudieron y se fueron rápidamente, dejando a Akira abobado.

Eh?- Prefirió no hacer caso a las tonterías de sus amigos y fue junto a Shirogane quien no se había movido de un centímetro.

Continuará...

* * *

**Un aviso para las pervertidas : sean pacientes ! mouahaha x3**


	3. Capitulo 2 : Venganza de Akira

**Hola a todos! Aqui esta como prometido el capitulo! Les gustara a las mentes perversas xD**

**Gracias a los que comentan!**

* * *

Quitó su camisa, había sudado mucho llevando a Shirogane por todo el largo camino, bajo el sol, hasta su casa. Kou no había sido de gran ayuda...no ayudó en nada porque el señorito no quería ensuciarse...

Miró a Shirogane, necesitaba de un buen baño...pero...pero...

Jamás!- Gritó con las mejillas enrojecidas. La sombra siempre insistía en tomar un baño con él, siempre se rehusó porque tenía miedo de no salir ileso. Pero ahora...

Si me tocas te mato! Entendiste Shirogane?! - Miró a este ultimo. Algo le rompió el corazón haciendo esto. Su sombra parecía muerto, tan pálido e inmóvil.

Despierta carajo! No te hagas el dormido! - Lo tomó por el cuello de su gabardina y lo sacudió, su mirada paró en sus labios rosados. Posó su mano el pecho de Shirogane ,se aproximó con sumo cuidado y rosó su boca, lo besó, sintiendo el calor de sus labios. Creyó sentir el corazón de Shirogane acelerar ante el contacto efímero, se separó de golpe.

-Rayos...

Lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo y pasó el brazo de la sombra por su cuello. Shirogane no era tan pesado, por suerte. Como pudo lo deposó en la bañera vacía con ropa y todo. Se maldijo por haber olvidado de llenarla con agua.

No sabía qué hacer...comenzó por quitarle sus vestimentas, los ojos cerrados. Eso no era una buena idea porque Akira debía palpar el cuerpo de la sombra para poder identificar las partes del cuerpo y así, conseguir localizar la ropa. Comenzó con la gabardina, eso era muy fácil. Subió su mano sobre su pecho, rozando sus tetillas escuchó un leve suspiro de parte de Shirogane. Desbotonó su camisa y se la quitó, no portaba gravata de seguro Master ya la había quitado para poder dejarlo más cómodo. Mientras hacía eso, abrió el grifo de agua y comenzó a llenar la tina, controlaba de vez en cuando si el agua no estaba muy caliente.

Ahora venia la parte mas difícil y incomoda...sus mejillas se tiñeron de un lindo carmesí pensando en eso. Posó su mano sobre el abdomen de la sombra y la bajó hasta encontrar el pantalón. La bajó un poco más para poder desabrocharlo, lo deslizó sobre las largas piernas con pena.

Volvió al ombligo de Shirogane y decidió quitarle la ropa intima. Sus manos temblaban, carajo ,no podía hacer eso... Juntó coraje y se lo quitó, tendió el brazo a la derecha y deposó el bóxer en la canasta de ropa sucia.

-Nikaido Akira, no abras los ojos por mas tentativo que sea, no te atrevas a abrir los ojos...- Murmuró para si mismo mientras se desvestía completamente también. Esto estaba excitándolo de sobre manera, se ponía duro por ese idiota de Shirogane...rayos..rayos...

Agradecía a sus padres por no estar en casa y por haber construido une grande tina así no debería estar colado como caracol a Shirogane. Por fin, le quitó las vendas.

Cerró el grifo y entró en la tina, bien lejos de Shirogane pero el peso de este ultimo hiso que se resbalara sobre Akira quien se quedó paralizado al sentir el miembro de la sombra sobre el suyo, abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa. Un casi inaudible gemido salió de la boca de ambos ante el contacto placentero.

Akira admiró el rostro hermoso de Shirogane, sus mejillas estaban levemente enrojecidas y sus labios entreabiertos, como siempre estaba jodidamente sexy. Debía hacer sueños eróticos para que "eso" estuviera despierto.

Estas en coma y continuas siendo un maldito pervertido...- Le habló a Shirogane. - Entonces haré que tengas lindos sueños.

Lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

Te voy a hacer pagar por haberme dejado solo tanto tiempo! Es mi turno violarte. - Comenzó a frotar su miembro contra el de la sombra que dejaba de vez en cuando suspiros de placer chocar contra el cuello de Akira. El también quería gemir sin control, pero se mordía el labio inferior aguantándose las ganas. Acarició el pelo de Shirogane, tan suave y largo...quiso plantar sus cortas uñas en su espalda. Aumentó la velocidad de las fricciones. El clímax estaba cerca,muy cerca. Sintió como el cuerpo del peli plateado fue recorrido por espasmos para luego relajarse y calmarse, sintió el semen de este escurrir sobre su abdomen, se corrió también en un gemido alto. Avergonzado por lo que hiso se cubrió la boca con una mano, asustado. Y si Shirogane lo había podido escuchar? No..no, estaba en coma. Pensaría que solo fue un sueño.

Se relajó y dejó el cuerpo de Shirogane recostado sobre él, lo puso de espaldas. Facilitaria el trabajo para limpiarlo.

Evitada mirar el miembro de Shirogane porque eso solo le daría ganas de violárselo mientras podía. Empezó quitando el semen de los abdómenes de ambos, se vio tentado en lamer el de Shirogane, solo para saber que sabor tendría pero no tuvo coraje y continuó lavando su pelo, pasó más de 20 minutos limpiándolo. Le encantaba hacerlo, era muy suave, le gustaba sentir su perfume y longitud. Se empeñó a jabonear su cuerpo y finalmente el de Shirogane, esto era embarazoso para el Rey de los Rei. Lo hiso rápidamente y sin prestar atención en los detalles.

Cuando por fin acabó con todo, suspiró aliviado, estaba rojo a no mas poder.

Rayos...- Dijo por cuarta vez.

Continuará...

* * *

**Hola de nuevo y gracias por leer! Hasta luego! Gomenasai por los errores ortograficos.**


	4. Quedate

**Perdon..est capitulo es el mas corto de todos. Solo estoy pasando por aqui,mi internet no me quiere.. T_T**

* * *

Estaba cansado, tan cansado que sus ojos se cerraban por si mismos. Haber vestido a Shirogane era mil veces más agotador que desvestirlo. Por suerte que había guardado unas cuantas ropas de él en su armario, la sombra en persona las había puesto. Este ultimo ahora yacía en la cama, en pijamas. Le había cambiado las vendas de sus heridas y peinado durante largos minutos.

Bostezó. Y se dirigió a su cama. Alto. Había puesto a Shirogane en su cama entonces...el suelo no era una buena opción. Al diablo! No tenía ganas de dormir en un futón! Y después de todo Shirogane estaba en coma no había ningún problema.

Se recostó al lado de la sombra, separado de 20 centímetros de él. Lo admiró por última vez, parecía un niño durmiendo. Realmente lindo...

...

-Akira...perdóname...ayúdame...!

-Shirogane?

-Necesito tu amor..Akira-kun...Te amo, perdóname!

Desapareció poco a poco bajo los ojos sorprendidos de Akira quien tendió su mano hacia la sombra, desesperado. No debería dejarlo otra vez, no debía desaparecer...

Se despertó asustado, estaba gritando. Volteó su cabeza hacia el costado rápidamente , Shirogane seguía allí. Solo fue una pesadilla..

Se acurrucó en sus brazos sin darse cuenta, se sentía en seguridad con Shirogane. Su perfume era tan dulce y fascinante que cayó en los brazos de Morphéo en seguida... Shirogane lo protegía de las pesadillas, ahora ya no estaba solo, mientras estaría en sus brazos no volvería a desaparecer. Siempre estaría protegiéndolo.

-A..kira-kun...

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Shirogane. Reconocía el cuerpo de Akira entre sus brazos, probó moverse un poco, mover los brazos, pero estaba paralizado. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado. Quiso abrir los ojos sin excito.

-Aki..ra-kun...

Un recuerdo vino en su cabeza, la placentera sensación de un miembro frotando el suyo, gemidos ahogados, el calor de unos labios. Era eso un sueño? Akira-kun nunca haría eso..donde se encontraba? Estaba soñando?

Se sentía bien, aunque no podía moverse ni abrir los ojos...Su mente estaba muy confusa. Solo aprovechó del calor del cuerpo de Akira y se hundió en un sueño profundo.

Continuará...

* * *

No tengo idea de cuando subire el proximo capitulo,tengo que dibujar a Shirogane en esclavo sexual para mi querida Circe ! XD Hasta pronto!


	5. Capitulo 4

Hola Hola! :D Perdonen la tardanza tenía muchas cosas que hacer pero aquí está el capitulo..que es el ultimo. Es mi primer lemon en español.

Gracias por los reviews! Aquí les dejo el link de un dibujo mío sobre un Shirogane masoquista si quieren verlo ;

art/Shirogane-sm-367424025

Enjoy! :D

* * *

Un nuevo día comenzaba para Akira quien se había quedado en los brazos de Shirogane toda la noche. Comenzaba a gustarle estar cerca del cuerpo de la sombra. Se movió un poco, queriendo soltarse del abrazo. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió sus manos aferrarse en su espalda.

-Akira...

Abrió sus ojos como platos, se había despertado?!

-Shirogane?!

No se movió, contuvo su respiración sintiendo como una mano bajaba lentamente sobre su cuerpo hasta llegar a su destino ; su pezón derecho. Ahogó un gemido y levantó la mirada, se estremeció ante la mirada nublada de deseo del Rey shin.

-Ahh...p-para...

-Como quieres que pare..AKira-kun...

-QUe no estabas en coma?!

-Te amo! Te amo...no sé que me pasaba, noche tras noche intentaba moverme pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Intentaba decirte que estaba bien, que no llores mas...y que pares de provocarme.

Lo último lo dijo en un murmuro sensual, mirando como Akira abría mas los ojos, sorprendido.

El pelinegro no pudo suportarlo más y devoró los labios de Shirogane con deseo y desesperación, el otro no se movió, solo dejo su lengua encontrarse con su gemela. Largos segundos después del beso, los dos se quedaron sin aire y se separaron. Shirogane quiso besarlo otra vez, apenas se había despertado y ya estaba excitado.

-N-no...para...

Akira se levantó y le dio ropas para que se cambie.

-Cambia tus ropas, dúchate. Yo voy a preparar algo para comer, debes de tener mucha hambre.

Se fue dejando solo a la sombra. Que bienvenida...se dijo a si mismo. Hubiera querido que su Akira se volviera mas manso y cariñoso con el...suspiró por lo bajo, se sentía horriblemente caliente. Que mierda le habían hecho beber mientras estaba dormido? Se sentía como bajo los efectos de una droga afrodisiaca.

El pelinegro quedó detrás de la puerta, no la había cerrado del todo. Su corazón estaba como loco, estaba tan contento de que estuviera por fin despierto...había huido otra vez, era un fracaso. No escuchó a la sombra irse en la sala de baño por lo que miró dentro de la pieza discretamente.

Shirogane, no entendía bien que le pasaba a su cuerpo. Estaba terriblemente excitado, decidió acariciarse, llevó su mano encima de su sexo y lo estimuló por cima de los vaqueros. De una mano abrió y quitó su abrigo, abandonándolo en el suelo. Hizo lo mismo con su cinturón, pantalones y ropa interior.

Tenía una extraña sensación de ser observado, esto lo emocionaba mas. No era tonto para no saber que el que lo estaba observado era su querido Akira.

Atrapó su pene y comenzó a hacer movimientos de va y ven, aguantando las ganas de suspirar de placer.

Cuando el pelinegro hizo que la puerta se abriera accidentalmente dejándolo a descubierto, con las mejillas rojas y con un bulto en los pantalones por lo que había visto, Shirogane lo invitó con su mirada la más sensual a venir junto a él.

-Akira...

-Chut, no digas nada jodido pervertido.

Se sorprendió cuando Akira se puso tímidamente de rodillas frente a él, listo a devorar su sexo fieramente erguido. Gimió y cerró sus ojos cuando sintió como los labios de su pareja lo aprisionaban en su boca ardiente y húmeda.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada nublada de deseo sobre su tímido y atrevido Akira que continuaba con su labor. Shirogane tembló sintiendo su lengua lamer su punta varias veces para después volver a meter su miembro en lo más profundo de su garganta.

Su respiración se volvió más profunda y irregular, se volvía loco de placer. Era la primera vez que su Akira-kun le hacía algo tan placentero sin quejarse. Lo había extrañado tanto? Se sorprendió una vez más cuando el pelinegro acarició sus testículos, sintió espasmos . Si no se quitaba de la boca ardiente de su pareja, estaba seguro que en menos de un minuto iba a venir en ella.

Se preocupó un poco, no quería obligarlo a hacer nada pero... no pudo pensar en nada mas cuando un fuerte espasmo recorrió su cuerpo y se vino en lo más profundo de la garganta de Akira, sorprendiéndolo. Gimió.

Escuchó su amante toser un poco, pero ya era muy tarde, lo había tragado todo. Solo un hilo de saliva fluía de su boca semi abierta, los labios hinchados. El rey de los rei no se atrevía a mirar al peliplateado, se sentía demasiado vergonzoso de haber hecho aquello, incluso lo había tragado ante la sorpresa, pero no estaba nada mal tuvo que admitirlo a si mismo. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de un fuerte tono carmín.

Shirogane veía el paraíso en frente de sus ojos, devoró otra vez los labios rosados y tentadores de su pareja.

-Akira-kun...Te amo

Vió como se sonrojaba un poco mas ante sus palabras, eso lo puso más feliz. Comenzaron a intercambiar besos, Akira fue poco a poco llevado hasta una mesa donde Shirogane lo recostó cuidadosamente. Este último le devoró el cuello a besos haciéndole gemir de frustración. Intentó alcanzar tocar los pezones de Shirogane, sabía que era una de las zonas que volvía al shin loco, pero no pudo ya que este le había atrapado la mano prohibiéndole tocarlo.

-No me gusta ser el único desnudo aquí...

Después de quitarle la ropa dejando su boxer, pudo admirar la palpitante erección de su pareja. Shirogane terminó quitándole su ropa interior. Lamió y chupó su miembro varias veces hasta que Akira se vino un fuerte grito de placer, eyaculó en la boca del peli plateado que aceptó gustoso la semilla de su amante.

-Hn~~~! No..no lo tragues...- Gimió Akira, demasiado embarazoso para mirarle a los ojos.

-Tú lo hiciste...- El tono de Shirogane sonó juguetón. Akira vio como se relamía los labios, limpiando los restos de su néctar sobre sus finos labios rosados y hinchados.

-No quiero saberlo! Hey...Shi..Shirogane?! Ah...!

Sintió su respiración caliente chocar contra su cuello. Le había puesto en frente de la mesa, las manos firmemente apoyadas en ella, su largo cabello suave y suelto le acariciaba las costillas provocándole un estremecimiento. Se dejó acariciar por las manos de Shirogane y cerró los ojos.

-Akira-kun... - Sus dedos bajaron hasta encontrar la entrada de su querido Rei quien se sobresaltó y miró Shirogane un poco asustado.

-Vaya... veo que estas húmedo aquí dentro..y ..tan caliente...! - Penetró dos de sus dedos y escuchó Akira gritar.

-No..no..quítate! Ah...no te muevas...ah~! De que ...te ríes?!

La sombra sacó sus dedos y se posicionó en frente de la entrada, tenía que hacer prueba de todo su autocontrol para no penetrarlo completamente ahora mismo. No tenia porque prepararlo más tiempo ya que estaba listo para recibirlo. Akira no sabía qué hacer sintiendo como la punta del miembro de su sombra lo penetraba, parecía no terminar nunca, lo deseaba dentro, quería sentirlo plenamente, ser uno con él. Gimió un poco adolorido y frustrado.

-Hm...Entra ya de una maldita vez!- Shirogane entre sorprendido y excitado obedeció y entró de golpe, arrancándole un grito de placer y dolor cuando chocó contra su próstata haciéndole temblar. Era una nueva y extraña sensación. Shirogane gimió, Akira era tan caliente...su razón y su miembro amenazaban en fundirse con el calor del Rei. Quiso moverse pero recordó que era la primera vez de su amante, casi se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle. Esperó largos segundos, hasta que Akira movió sus caderas sobre su sexo palpitante, penetrándose aun mas.

-Pu..puedes..moverte.

Shirogane comenzó a embestirlo suavemente, temiendo lastimarlo. Akira gemía pidiendo mas y mas, la sombra cambió el ángulo de penetración, volviéndola más profunda y placentera.

Abandonó su interior durante algunos segundos, giró a su Akira dejándolos cara a cara y lo embistió con mas frenesí.

-No te retengas...no hay nadie en casa...ah...no retengas tu voz...- Susurró y lamió el lóbulo de la oreja de Akira.

-Shi..Shiroga..ne! Te..ah! amo...

-Yo..yo también...Akira-kun...

Shirogane se sintió feliz al escuchar aquellas palabras pero algo andaba mal, se sintió mareado y las fuerzas en sus piernas lo abandonaron.

-Shi..Shirogane?! Todo bien?!

Agarró entre sus brazos a Shirogane evitando que se cayera y lo miró preocupado.

-Estoy bien..es solo que me siento mareado...

-Porque apenas vienes de salir de coma y ya me violas...

Shirogane se dio por vencido y agarró Akira sin quitar su interior y lo llevó a la cama, donde se recostó dejándole a su pareja libre de sus movimientos.

-Que..que haces?!

Le sonrió pícaramente.

-Acabo de salir del coma..quieres que me muera? no? entonces muévete...ah..sé que estás en tus limites te siento tan apretado y caliente!

-No quiero tus comentarios!

.

.

.

Sus respiraciones y gemidos hacían eco en la habitación, excitándolos aun mas. Akira se movía de arriba a abajo cada vez más velozmente, dejaba su cabeza caer hacia atrás por las placenteras sensaciones. Shirogane lo masturbaba y succionaba su piel, dejando marcas rojizas.

Ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo. Akira se vino entre sus abdómenes, Shirogane al sentir las paredes de su ano comprimirse aun mas sobre su miembro se vino en su interior. Los dos cayeron agotados ,temblando por el fuerte clímax.

-Shirogane?

-Hm?- Sonaba algo cansado y contento, la sombra acariciaba los cabellos de su amante quien se aferró a su espalda.

-Esto es un sueño? Porque..no quiero despertar...

Shirogane se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta y respuesta del otro.

-No tengas miedo mi Akira...porque, esta vez, me quedare contigo para siempre..

.

.

FIN

* * *

Si ! ya ah terminado este es el fin, gracias por haberme leído y perdonen mi español...un poco raro XD

Díganme si estuvo bueno! Quieren un bonus?

Bueno! Nos leemos!


End file.
